The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and more particularly to a toothbrush head that includes a movable portion.
Toothbrushes have evolved to include a variety of features to increase the effectiveness of plaque and debris removal, ease of use and control for the user, and provide increased comfort, tooth whitening and aesthetics. Recognizing that the topography of a user's teeth can be difficult for a standard manual toothbrush to contact and clean, some toothbrushes include angled handles, whereas other include tooth cleaning elements of various lengths, shapes, widths and materials that are designed to clean teeth more effectively while being relatively easier to use.
Some toothbrushes include one or more resilient materials on the upper surface of the head, which may include tooth cleaning elements extending upwardly therefrom to enable the tooth cleaning elements to match the contours of the teeth. Others include a portion of the toothbrush head that flexes or pivots with respect to the remainder of the toothbrush; however, manufacturers are continually attempting to improve the efficacy and ease of use of toothbrushes and toothbrush heads.